coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3652 (28th January 1994)
Plot Maud is upset that she's spoilt the honeymoon and feels too much in the way. Reg and Maureen assure each other of their love. Desperate to have a honeymoon, Reg persuades Martin to keep an eye on Maud. Ben Cunningham offers to do Raquel a portfolio but Tanya tells her that it'll probably be porn. Maud takes a liking to Martin and agrees to let him look after her. Alma fumes when Mike plans to take Mark away on a fishing trip. She tells him that she's sick of him going out of his way to make Mark happy. She is horrified when he accuses her of being jealous because she's no children of her own. Bet glows after a night in a hotel with Charlie. Reg books a honeymoon in the Lake District. The Phillipses apologise to Maud by having flowers sent to her but she swears never to visit them again. Alma refuses to speak to Mike when he tries to apologise. Denise buys the picture at the auction and shows it off at the Rovers. Percy recognises it and is hurt. Alma packs and threatens to leave. She tells Mike that she feels he's dumping her for Mark. He pleads with her to stay, saying he'll not see so much of Mark and she relents, telling him all she wants is for him to include her. Curly checks Ben out for Raquel and tells her he's legit. The Websters try to apologise to Percy but he doesn't want to know. Mike is devastated when Mark tells him that he feels suffocated by him and all the things he keeps buying him. Cast Regular cast *Maureen Holdsworth - Sherrie Hewson *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *David Platt - Thomas Ormson *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Tanya Pooley - Eva Pope *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Denise Osbourne - Denise Black *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Charlie Whelan - John St. Ryan *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell Guest cast *Mark Redman - Chris Cook Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Jim's Cafe *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *7 Nightingale Street - Dining room and hallway Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Mike Baldwin goes too far and puts his marriage on the line. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,620,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 25th October 2004 was edited for timing reasons, omitting an entire Kabin scene lasting 57" in Part One, in which Mavis Wilton encourages Percy Sugden to attend the church charity auction, oblivious to Emily Bishop's attempts to silence her. The ITV3 repeat on 12th November 2019 reinstated the cut scene. Category:1994 episodes